The present invention relates to light assemblies, and in particular to a light assembly that provides well distributed light, and is mountable to a variety of workspaces.
Offices and the like are often furnished with workstation based furniture systems which include one or more worksurfaces, and further which include personalized lighting to provide adequate working light for performing tasks on the worksurfaces. Such workspaces are often bounded by a vertical rear panel having a vertical surface. In many furniture systems, the working light is provided by light fixtures mounted under overhead cabinets and shelves. The worksurfaces are located generally below the overhead cabinets and shelves, but also extend forward of the overhead cabinets and shelves. Thus, working light from the light fixtures must be projected forwardly to fully illuminate the worksurface. However, reflected light and/or unreflected light emitted from a linear light source such as a florescent light bulb tends to illuminate unevenly, such that there are annoying shades and uneven areas of light on the worksurface. Efforts to better disperse the light have resulted in light fixture designs including lenses which are costly to provide and assemble; which make bulb replacement cumbersome and difficult; and which detract from the asthetics of the light fixtures. Furthermore, worksurfaces have been developed which do not include overhead cabinets or shelves, such that a light fixture can not be readily mounted in a position over the worksurface. Thus, a light assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a tasklight for illuminating a workspace having a horizontal worksurface and a vertical rear surface. The tasklight includes a first elongated cover portion defining a first elongated side edge. A second elongated cover portion is connected to the first cover portion, and defines therewith a housing having a lower side. The second elongated cover portion defines a second elongated side edge, and the second side edge is spaced-apart from the first side edge to define an open space between the first and second side edges that extends along a rear side of said housing. An elongated light source is positioned proximate the lower side of the housing. A reflective surface on the lower side of the housing has a shape configured to distribute light produced by the light source forwardly onto the worksurface. The reflective surface forms a passageway with the open space of the housing, and permits heat produced by the light source to escape through the open space of the housing by convection.
Another aspect of the present invention is a tasklight for illuminating a workspace having a horizontal worksurface and a vertical rear surface. The tasklight includes a first elongated cover portion defining a first elongated side edge. A second elongated cover portion is connected to the first cover portion, and defines therewith a housing having a lower side. The second elongated cover portion defines a second elongated side edge, and the second side edge is spaced-apart from the first side edge to define an open space between the first and second side edges. An elongated light source is positioned proximate the lower side of the housing. A reflective surface on the lower side of the housing has a shape configured to distribute light produced by the light source forwardly onto the worksurface. The reflective surface forms a passageway with the open space of the housing, and permits light produced by the light source to escape rearwardly onto the vertical rear surface through the open space of the housing.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a tasklight for illuminating a worksurface, including an elongated housing having a lower side and an elongated tubular light source. A fixture mounts the elongated tubular light source below the housing, and an elongated refractor extends along the lower side of the housing. A refractor defines an upper side, and envelops at least a portion of the tubular light source and distributes light therefrom in a predetermined pattern. The upper side of the refractor has an open portion permitting transfer of heat away from the tubular light source.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a light arrangement including a housing defining a first side. An elongated tubular light source defines an outer surface, and extends along the first side of the housing in a spaced-apart relationship thereto. An elongated refractor distributes light axially along the tubular light source in a predetermined pattern to reduce glare on a worksurface. The refractor is positioned around at least a portion of the light source, and includes a wall portion having a curved inner surface that is spaced-apart from the outer surface of the tubular light source to permit convective heat flow therefrom to facilitate cooling of the lighting arrangement.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a kit for mounting a tasklight to various types of partition panels. The kit includes a tasklight having an elongated housing with a light fixed on the lower side thereof for mounting of an elongated light source below the housing. First and second brackets are adapted to be interconnected with the housing for support thereof. The first bracket has a first type connecting portion shaped to engage a first type of panel system and support the housing thereon. The second bracket has a second type connecting portion shaped to engage a second type of panel system and support the housing thereon. The tasklight can be quickly and easily mounted to first and second types of partition panels by selection of a first or second bracket corresponding to the first and second types of partition systems.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a tasklight for mounting in a workspace of the type defined by a vertical surface forming a rear perimeter of the workspace and a forwardly projecting worksurface. The tasklight includes an elongated housing having a reflective surface on the lower side thereof for distributing reflected light from a light source. A lighting fixture is attached to the housing and positions an elongated light source adjacent the housing in general alignment therewith. A riser is connected with tie housing, and extends downwardly therefrom to support the housing above the worksurface at a height facilitating illumination of tasks performed on the worksurface. The riser includes a connector configured to securely interconnect the tasklight to a selected one of the worksurface and the vertical surface.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a reflector for tasklights that is shaped to distribute light from an elongated light source in a predetermined pattern on a worksurface. The reflector defines a first generally parabolic surface extending forwardly from the elongated light source. The reflector also includes a generally flat portion extending forwardly portion of from the parabolic surface. The flat portion of the reflector is positioned to reduce the light intensity on a selected portion of the worksurface forward of the reflector.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.